Recognition
by darkbluecanvas
Summary: Paul London won the Cruiserweight championship for the first time on March 31st. Reflections by his girlfriend, and their post match celebration. One Shot, Fluff! Pairing: Paul LondonMichelle McCool


**Title: Recognition **

**Author: Ali **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the individuals mentioned in the story, or anything presently ruled over by Vincent Kennedy McMahon.**

**Rating: T, or PG-13 **

**Characters: Michelle McCool/Paul London **

**Summary: Paul celebrates with his girlfriend after winning the Cruiserweight Championship for the first time.**

**Author's Notes: Did anyone else completely adore seeing Paul win the title? I know I did…I love Paul London, he's so damn underappreciated! So yes, I decided to write a fluffy fic with him. Minor details have been changed…because I said so. I realize the formatting is kind of messed up, because I had to type it up in Notepad. Anyway, reviews are loved!**

* * *

Michelle McCool fell onto the couch in the women's locker room. It wasn't the most graceful thing she'd ever done, but thankfully no one was around. She flung her blonde hair over her shoulder, and reached forward to flick on the monitor. Paul's match was going to start momentarily. She smiled to herself as he ran out and slid into the ring. He managed to slide all the way across, which had been a goal of his. His music died down, and the rest of the participants in the match trickled out. Michelle tried to relax, but was failing miserably. She tapped her manicured nails across the arm of the couch with an alarmingly speed.  
"This is his big break. He can win it!" She thought to herself with an increasing uneasiness.

Ever since they started dating she had become a bit of a worry wart. She hated seeing him get hurt, and froze every time he attempted a high risk move. Needless to say she spent a lot of time cringing. Michelle remembered when they first met. She was new to Smackdown, after having lost the Diva Search Contest, and couldn't find catering.

_"Oh where is it?" Michelle wandered around the arena rather hopelessly.  
She was convinced she'd been here before. With a deep sigh she turned left down a hall, and immediately noticed she was nearing the locker rooms.  
"Good," She thought to herself. "Maybe now someone can help me." The first person she ran into however, was anything but helpful.  
"You really shouldn't be back here." He nearly growled at her.  
"I, uh, sorry. I was looking for catering and I-" "I don't give a shit about your problems. Now get the fuck out of my way." John Cena shoved past her._

_"Way to make an impression Michelle." She slapped her forehead in frustration.  
"Yeah, I think talking to yourself does tend to make an impression." A distinctly male voice replied.  
She spun around, afraid of somehow insulting another wrestler with her presence.  
"Sorry, I just got lost…I'll be out of your way now." She walked a few paces before stopping.  
"Lost?" "Is it that obvious?" She turned around with a smile.  
"Just a little bit. I'm Paul London." He extended his hand to her with a grin.  
"Michelle McCool." "Nice to meet you Michelle. And I must admit I was kind of disappointed you didn't win the Diva Search, but if it got you here to Smackdown I guess I can't complain." Michelle blushed and pulled at her purple tank top. She looked up at his face, studying it ever so slightly. There was no denying he was cute, and he had the most amazing brown eyes.  
"So where were you trying to go?" He asked, not releasing her hand.  
"Catering…"_

_"Great! I was heading that way. Need an escort?" A boyish smile overcame his features.  
"Yeah…I think that'd be nice."_

Michelle's eyes werefixed onthe screen, but her hand fidgeted with the ring Paul had given her. It was a birthday present, sealed with a promise of happiness. She jumped as Billy Kidman rushed Paul, flipping him over the top rope. He slipped back in, his feet never having touched the ground, before Kidman could follow up the assault. The title had to change hands, because the current title holder was eliminated first. There was a sense of urgency in the air, and Michelle knew Paul felt it. He was completely involved in the match; wrestling in front of his home town crowd always gave him a rush.

_"Babe, you did so great out there!" Paul pressed a kiss to the top of Michelle's head. "I guess that'll teach Dawn to mess with you." _

_"Yeah, hopefully she can just move on now. I've got to tell you, the stuff you've taught me has really helped." She loved the feel of his arms being wrapped around her.  
"Ah, you're a natural anyway. Want to go get something to eat now?" He released his grasp, and instead settled on wrapping an arm around her.  
"That sounds nice." They reached his locker room, where Michelle already dropped her bags, and entered. _

_Paul immediately went over to his bag and retrieved a small box. Michelle was too busy digging through her bag to realize any of it. He sat the box on the top of the contents of his bag, and closed the flap on it. He walked into the bathroom, and waited a few minutes.  
"Hey 'Elle?" He called out.  
"Yeah?" _

_"Can you grab my sweat shirt out of my bag for me?" He peered out from behind the door, waiting for her to discover the present. It never happened, for she somehow retrieved the hoodie without seeing the ring box. Paul frowned a bit as he emerged from the bathroom.  
"Something wrong hun?" She inquired.  
"No," He sighed. "But I have something for you." _

_He grabbed the box from his bag and pressed it into her palm. She froze, obviously realizing it was a ring box.  
"It's an early birthday present. I saw it and couldn't stop thinking about you." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I…Consider it a promise. When things are good for us, we'll be there for each other…and there when things are bad." _

_She nodded and opened the black velvet box. She gasped and through her arms around her boyfriend.  
"Oh Paul its perfect!"_

Michelle was snapped out of her reverie when Paul hit a hurricarana on Kidman, effectively eliminating him from the match. She leapt from her seat and turned the volume up on the television. She needed to hear the words to know it was real… "And you're new Cruiserweight Champion…Paul London!"

She took off running down the hall; she had to meet him at the curtain. Michelle passed many familiar faces during her sprint. Torrie gave her a knowing grin and flashed her a thumbs up. She made it to the gorilla position just as Paul walked backstage. She threw into his arms, catching his lips in a kiss. He wasn't startled by her arrival, but it certainly was a nice greeting. He smiled against her lips, and carried her down the hall.  
"You did it! I knew you could, it was so completely perfect." She squealed excitedly and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

"Let's go celebrate!" Michelle stuffed her clothes into her bag.  
Paul was leaning against the door frame, a look of contentment on his face, and the Cruiserweight title slung over his shoulder.  
"Where should we go?"

"Well I'm kind of banged up from the match…" The blonde immediately dropped her bag and rushed to his side.  
"Oh my God! I didn't even think about it. Are you okay?"

"I will be…I think I just need to be nursed back to health."

"That can definitely be arranged." Paul captured her lips in a kiss, and pulled her against him.

She melted at the contact, and snaked her arms around his neck. Michelle pulled away slowly, her lips still hovering over his.  
"So Champ, What does it feel like to finally get the recognition you deserve?"

"Honestly? It feels pretty damn good." He kissed the tip of her nose and led her away from the arena.


End file.
